This invention relates to an extension device for decorative lamps, particularly to one including a position base, a connect base , a lamp socket, and a conductor as main components, enabling two power wires of a decorative lamp connected to those of another one, with many decorative lamps connected to one another forming various shapes or configurations to satisfy various demands of users.
A conventional decorative lamp, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a lamp socket 9, two power wires A, B connected to the bottom of the lamp socket 9, a lamp C inserted in the lamp socket 9, and a hanger 91 formed on an outer surface of the lamp socket 9.
In using, the power wire A has its one end combined to the lamp socket 9 also connected to the power wire B. Then a pair of lamp sockets 9 connected to the power wires A, B are placed in parallel , and the power wire A or B of each decorative lamp is hooked in the hanger 91, forming decorative lamp net as shown in FIG. 8. As the shape of the combined decorative lamps is limited by the structure of the decorative lamp, only in kind of a net shape but unable to cope with various demands of consumers.